


Magic Spells and New Adventures

by aspywithluv (blackroseshuu), blackroseshuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackroseshuu/pseuds/aspywithluv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackroseshuu/pseuds/blackroseshuu
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shall We Date? Crossover AU (OM/BNR/WH)





	1. Chapter 1

~~_“Once you wake up, you will never recall ever meeting me. Nor will you recall my face, name and even the sound of my voice. You will completely forget about me….”_ ~~

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Bright… It was too bright, too warm, too dry, too….

“*gasp*! OMG, I think I just had the strangest dreams lololol! I was skimming through mobile apps online and came upon this game app where I play the role of a wizardess wanna be and it was so cool! lmao I even had the ability to talk to animals and then--”

“Really? Could you tell me more, Levi? Your dream sounds fun!” A fluffy cotton candy colored bush infiltrated the chatty otaku’s line of sight, a cheerful sing song tone in his voice. “Hey, Levi? Are you still asleep, perhaps? Would you want some coffee flavored lollis? They’re a fresh batch of my new invention! Hehehe~”

Okay, so it wasn’t actually just a dream but has now been his current reality. The Avatar of Envy could only sigh in disdain. And of all people, why’d he end up being buddies with this happy go lucky, always cheery, sweet tooth of a prefect named Randy March? Just thinking about it gave him a headache. Well, anyone was better than the first or second older brothers of his, or even that so-called Emperor Prefect. Really, anyone but him. He had enough of one Lucifer, he clearly doesn’t need another one who resembled the same aura and authority.

“Oh, hey Randy. Uhm…” As awkward as he could get with socializing with actual people, at this point, he is really REALLY trying his best to be more sociable. After all, this was all just a game. None of this was real…. Right?

Just a few days ago, at least that’s how long time had passed in this place he was in now, Leviathan the Avatar of envy, avid fan of anime, games and a great otaku, has stumbled upon this strange mobile game app online after he was traversing the internet with whatever would catch his interest. He’s been through so many games, so much anime, so much manga and light novels, really he was just aimlessly skimming through whatever could interest him. He had nothing in particular he wanted to try, and simply just chos a rather simplistic looking game with a simplistic icon, downloaded it without expecting much, but oh boy was he damn wrong. Who would’ve thought that the very moment he opens the game, it immediately sucks him into the game world and into what is now his new school grounds, Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Really, what else could go wrong?

News Flash: Everything went SO WRONG.

Aside from the fact he didn’t morph into the female main character avatar of the game, (thank goodness for that!), he apparently became a subject of this whimsical genius’ magical experiments. Yes, Randy March, such a gifted young wizard whose realm of powers knows no bounds in this game, ended up summoning the Avatar of Envy while playing with pentagrams and and curious sorcery that links him magic to the unknown, and tada~ The supposedly game character wizard became the catalyst for this otaku to experience an isekai into this game he’s now living in. Hopefully temporarily.

“Hello~ Levi? Still asleep? Hmm… Perhaps I should create a magical tool that projects dreams while they are happening! Wouldn’t that be cool?” The pink haired fellow’s eyes twinkled with brand new light of inspiration. And whether that inspiration was born of curiosity or randomness, no one knows.

“I’m wide awake now. Shouldn’t we be heading off to Professor Schyler’s class?” Averting his gaze from the brightly shining cotton candy man, Levi slowly got up from the grassy bed he was sitting on, dusting himself off before looking around and realizing noon was upon them. “Seriously though, how could this world have no network connection? What era are we in now, stone age?” If only gadgets and the internet were available in this place, the Avatar of Envy wouldn’t have to feel so restless and frustrated.But none of those exist here and he was slowly starting to wish he could go home and indulge himself, simply locking himself into his sweet home paradise called bedroom. He has a lot of worries and wishes. And like his very title, he is definitely envious of the folks back home who have endless access to technology. SWEET SWEET INTERNET AND TECHNOLOGY. He could only cry and groan inside, knowing he may not be able to leave this place unless he reached an ending.

But something wasn’t right. If he followed the route storyline, by now would be the 6th day of his stay there. And if he recalled correctly, the 13th day was the so-called judgement day, the moment of truth whether he passed and stayed or failed and was either sent home or having to repeat entrance and trial period again. And the latter was no option. He was dying to go back home, but he told himself he’s going to see his game storyline through the end. But what left him wondering was that none of his current interactions or actions followed a certain storyline, it was more like he’s living the game as if it’s another ordinary life.

“What did you want for lunch, Levi?” The cotton candy Randy inquired as they made their way towards the cafeteria. “You know, you shouldn’t ponder too hard and dwell in your thoughts while you walk. You might stumble upon someone or something and end up hurting yourself. I talk from experience, yknow.” The cheery pink haired chuckled, before lightly patting the other on the pat. “You surely look like the worst has befallen you, my friend.”

F-friend?! Who was this overly friendly guy calling his friend?! Him?! The otaku does not have that many friends…. Well at least friends that he can literally hang out with in person that is. So why does this make him feel happy yet apprehensive? Goodness!

“W-who says we’re friends?!” And he became quite a flustered mess, much to the pink haired boy’s delight.

“Eh? Aren’t I your buddy? That in itself makes us friends! Hehehe~” Cracking a cheeky grin on his face, he slung an arm around the bashful otaku’s shoulder and dragged him towards an open table for the both of them. Much to his surprise though, the table that was once empty suddenly became fully loaded after Randy pulls out a folded handkerchief and places it on the table, and they watch in marvel as the cloth spreads out and unveils a fully packed desserts table.

“What on earth is this sorcery?!” The startled otaku momentarily exclaimed.

“It is sorcery. I mean, it is a magic picnic blanket that never runs out of treats! I made it more compact now since the prototype I made was too handful to carry around.” And or course, the sweet tooth cotton candy man was proud of having his newest invention showcased. “Anything you want to eat? I got dibs on the macaroons and eclairs!”

“If Beel was here, that array of sweets would be downed in two seconds flat.” Still somewhat gawking at the amazing display before him, Levi took time to scan through the array of sweet treats, remembering how his sixth brother would probably enjoy this very invention: A picnic blanket that never runs out of treats? He was beyond certain Beel would instantly buy this invention.

“You know,, I never got to ask,” Mumbled Randy while munching on a vanilla strawberry macaroon, “Who is Beel? And Who is Belphie? You seemed to mention them alot. Are they your friends?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are Beel and Belphie your friends? You often mention them alot, you guys must be really close.”

The archdemon of envy was left in thought. He never even realized he has been talking a lot about the twin brothers of his. Sure, if he were to define their bond aside from being family, those two younger brothers were definitely more tolerable than the rest of his brothers. It’s no lie that he values his brothers dearly, but nobody else has to know that except him, of course! Especially not that scummy archdemon of greed! He was probably the least of his favorable brothers.   
  
“Well, they are my younger brothers. Often times they hang out with me back home”  _ Most times though I’d call Beel to help me dish out some snacks and treats I’d bought from Akuzon or any convenience store that had secret prizes of animes or games I liked inside them, as long as eating was free, the sixth brother would be happy to help out. And for Belphie, even though we may not talk or interact all that much as we all used to, I’d always be happy to recommend games, novels or movies I know he’d be interested in. Other times, I don’t know why those two just simply come over for a sleepover in my bedroom. I’d hate to say it, but it does seem like I had spent more time with those two as of late, huh? _ _   
_   
Long had he pondered and didn’t notice a gentle smile creep upon his lips. He knew the world would view him differently if they knew his true nature, but this pink haired buddy of his only found it more interesting and would even tell him not to hold back around him. If he had to term it right, Levi thinks Randy only sees him as an entertaining subject instead.   
  
“Oooh! Brothers! Are they back home? Or have they come over to follow you here? Wonder if they’d come visit~” Randy cocked his head, curiosity and wonder painted on his face. This pink haired fellow is well aware that Leviathan was not from this current world he is staying at now, and he fully admits bein responsible for hauling the Avatar of Envy into Gedonelune, all thanks to his whimsical magic spell and curious pentagram. He didn’t really mean any malice, and he knew full well that Levi was aching to go back home, back to his world, back to family. But Levi still thinks he’s living inside a game world of sorts. Borrowing a term from this otaku buddy of his, Levi believes Gedonelune was a part of a pocket verse inside a vast space called the internet. Those terms were undeniably fascinating to Randy, but he often ends up confused with all those strange words and odd names this buddy of his constantly talks of. Time traveling was already a thing in his world, so Randy bets that if he’s able to warp himself into Levi’s home world, he’d have a greater knowledge to acquire!

“What's our next class?”   
  
“Looks like Potions and Medical Magic is next on our table.”   
  
“Man, it’s a good thing I still have my magic here, lololol if not i’d have to go back and study magic and spells from square one.”   
  
“Ooh, if you didn’t have magical abilities or suddenly lost them, I’d be more than happy to teach you, Levi~”

  
“I’d rather skim through magical websites and forums and ask people there or simply find an ebook of magic spells and download it!”   
  
“Aww, was that a no then?”

  
  
Despite the major contrast of their personalities, they surprisingly go well and complement each other. Levi was still a bit awkward and anxious around too many people, but having Randy around oddly makes him feel more calmer, even if he tends to fire criticisms at the cotton candy head.   
  
The rest of their days had been peaceful so far, but Levi was growing more and more suspicious when things were flowing more smoothly without rest. A game that’s smooth sailing all the time was never a good omen. And the supposed judgment day was slowly drawing nearer as well.    
  
“Randy, there’s something I might need to ask you.” It was a rare feat to see the Avatar of Envy so darn stern and serious. Basically, any wrong response would flip his demon switch on. “If am not mistaken, this… isn’t actually a game world, is it? And that this place… This school…. This whole kingdom… this whole land is an existing and independent universe on itself and not just a mere figment of imagination, is it?”   
  
For the first time in a while, the cotton candy haired wizard has no traces of the ever cheerful and smiling sunshine on his face. His expression was so grim and dark, and could only nod and exhale a heavy sigh. “You’re right, this place IS real.” All his chummy tone has been lost, and now, he’s wearing the ever serious and analytical version of himself. “The truth is, you were never hauled into a game world or some sort of pocket universe that you call it. You had been transported into a completely different world; my world and I was the one who unknowingly summoned you here. I also know… that you are no ordinary person, Leviathan, Guardian of the Sea, Avatar of Envy.”


End file.
